This invention concerns a gas engine lubricating oil composition.
Gas engines, which are also called gas-fuelled or gas-fired engines, are used to drive pumping stations of natural-gas pipelines, blowers and generators in, for example, purification plants and on gas tankers. Gas engines may be two- or four-stroke, spark-ignited or compression-ignited. Gas Otto engines ignite a mixture of gas and air using spark plugs. Gas diesel engines use a continuous injection of a small amount, such as, for example, 5-10%, of diesel fuel.
Gas engines operate at high temperatures such as greater than 200xc2x0 C. in a piston environment. These high temperatures cause oxidation of the gas engine lubricating oil composition, which produces undesirable acids. These acids cause corrosion of the gas engine, in particular, corrosion of bearings in crankshaft journals and crankpins. Acids are also produced if the gas engine uses a fuel that is rich in sulfur.
It is important that a gas engine lubricating oil composition does not produce piston deposits or in the case of two-stroke engines cause plugging of exhaust slots. The gas engine lubricating oil composition should therefore preferably have either a low ash content such as, for example, below 0.6 wt % ash, or a medium ash content such as, for example, between 0.6 and 1.5 wt % ash, as determined by ASTM D874. If a lubricating oil composition has an ash level that is too low, it will shorten the working life of valves and cylinder heads. If, on the other hand, a lubricating oil composition has an ash level that is too high, excessive deposits will be produced in upper combustion chambers and upper piston areas.
Gas engine lubricating oil compositions usually include a major amount of base oil of lubricating viscosity and the following additives: up to 10 wt % of detergents, 0.5 to 8 wt % of dispersants, 0.05 to 2.0 wt % of antioxidants, 0.01 to 0.2 wt % of metal deactivators, 0.05 to 1.5 wt % of anti-wear additives, 0.05 to 0.6 wt % of pour point depressants, 0.001 to 0.2 wt % of anti-foam agents and 0.1 to 3.0 wt % of viscosity index improvers.
The present invention is concerned with the problem of providing an improved gas engine lubricating oil composition. In particular, the present invention is concerned with the problem of providing a gas engine lubricating oil composition that exhibits reduced corrosion of the gas engine. The present invention is also concerned with the problem of providing a gas engine lubricating oil composition that exhibits reduced deposits at high temperatures.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a gas engine lubricating oil composition having a TBN in the range of 3.5 to 20, the gas engine lubricating oil composition comprising:
an oil of lubricating viscosity; and
at least one metal detergent;
characterised in that the gas engine lubricating oil composition is substantially free from dispersant.
In accordance with the present invention there is also provided a method of lubricating a gas engine, the method comprising the step of operating the gas engine while lubricating it with a gas engine lubricating oil composition that is substantially free from dispersant, the gas engine lubricating oil composition comprising at least one metal detergent.
In accordance with the present invention there is also provided a gas engine lubricating oil concentrate that is substantially free from dispersant, the concentrate comprising at least one metal detergent.
By xe2x80x98substantially freexe2x80x99 we include the gas engine lubricating oil composition being totally free from dispersant and the gas engine lubricating oil composition comprising only negligible amounts of dispersant which are insufficient to provide a dispersant effect, such amounts being, for example, less than 0.5 wt % dispersant, preferably less than 0.1 wt % dispersant, or, in terms of nitrogen content, less than 0.01 wt % nitrogen, preferably less than 0.001 wt % nitrogen and most preferably around 0.000 wt % nitrogen.
The gas engine lubricating oil composition preferably includes less than 0.5 wt % dispersant, even more preferably less than 0.1 wt % dispersant. Most preferably, the gas engine lubricating oil composition is completely free from dispersant.
The inventors have surprisingly found that removing dispersant from gas engine lubricating oil compositions reduces corrosion of the gas engine (as shown, for example, using the Ball Rust test). The inventors have also found that removing dispersant from gas engine lubricating oil compositions reduces the build-up of deposits (as shown, for example, using the Panel Coker Test).
Lubricating Oil Composition
The lubricating oil composition preferably has a TBN in the range of from 4 to 20, more preferably from 6 to 20, even more preferably 6 to 15.
Oil of Lubricating Viscosity
The oil of lubricating viscosity (also referred to as lubricating oil) may be any oil suitable for the lubrication of a gas engine. The lubricating oil may suitably be an animal, a vegetable or a mineral oil. Suitably the lubricating oil is a petroleum-derived lubricating oil, such as a naphthenic base, paraffinic base or mixed base oil. Alternatively, the lubricating oil may be a synthetic lubricating oil. Suitable synthetic lubricating oils include synthetic ester lubricating oils, which oils include diesters such as di-octyl adipate, di-octyl sebacate and tridecyl adipate, or polymeric hydrocarbon lubricating oils such as, for example, liquid polyisobutene and poly-alpha olefins. Commonly, a mineral oil is employed. The lubricating oil generally comprises greater than 60, typically greater than 70, wt % of the lubricant. The lubricating oil typically has a kinematic viscosity at 100xc2x0 C. of from 2 to 40, for example from 3 to 15, mm2sxe2x88x921 and a viscosity index of from 80 to 100, for example, from 90 to 95. Another class of lubricating oils is hydrocracked oils, where the refining process further breaks down the middle and heavy distillate fractions in the presence of hydrogen at high temperatures and moderate pressures. Hydrocracked oils typically have a kinematic viscosity at 100xc2x0 C. of from 2 to 40, for example from 3 to 15, mm2sxe2x88x921 and a viscosity index typically in the range of from 100 to 110, for example from 105 to 108.
The oil may include xe2x80x98brightstockxe2x80x99 which refers to base oils that are solvent-extracted, de-asphalted products from vacuum residuum generally having a kinematic viscosity at 100xc2x0 C. of from 28 to 36 mm2sxe2x88x921 and are typically used in a proportion of less than 30, preferably less than 20, more preferably less than 15, most preferably less than 10, such as less than 5, wt %, based on the weight of the composition.
Metal Detergent
A detergent is an additive that reduces formation of piston deposits, for example high-temperature varnish and lacquer deposits, in engines; it has acid-neutralising properties and is capable of keeping finely divided solids in suspension. It is based on metal xe2x80x9csoapsxe2x80x9d, that is metal salts of acidic organic compounds, sometimes referred to as surfactants.
The detergent comprises a polar head with a long hydrophobic tail. The polar head comprises a metal salt of a surfactant. Large amounts of a metal base are included by reacting an excess of a metal compound, such as an oxide or hydroxide, with an acidic gas such as carbon dioxide to give an overbased detergent which comprises neutralised detergent as the outer layer of a metal base (e.g. carbonate) micelle.
The metal may be an alkali or alkaline earth metal such as, for example, sodium, potassium, lithium, calcium, barium and magnesium. Calcium is preferred.
The surfactant may be a salicylate, a sulfonate, a carboxylate, a phenate, a thiophosphate or a naphthenate. Metal salicylate is the preferred metal salt.
The detergent may be a complex/hybrid detergent prepared from a mixture of more than one metal surfactant, such as a calcium alkyl phenate and a calcium alkyl salicylate. Such a complex detergent is a hybrid material in which the surfactant groups, for example phenate and salicylate, are incorporated during the overbasing process. Examples of complex detergents are described in the art.
Surfactants for the surfactant system of the metal detergents contain at least one hydrocarbyl group, for example, as a substituent on an aromatic ring. The term xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d as used herein means that the group concerned is primarily composed of hydrogen and carbon atoms and is bonded to the remainder of the molecule via a carbon atom, but does not exclude the presence of other atoms or groups in a proportion insufficient to detract from the substantially hydrocarbon characteristics of the group. Advantageously, hydrocarbyl groups in surfactants for use in accordance with the invention are aliphatic groups, preferably alkyl or alkylene groups, especially alkyl groups, which may be linear or branched. The total number of carbon atoms in the surfactants should be at least sufficient to impact the desired oil-solubility. Advantageously the alkyl groups include from 5 to 100, preferably from 9 to 30, more preferably 14 to 20, carbon atoms. Where there is more than one alkyl group, the average number of carbon atoms in all of the alkyl groups is preferably at least 9 to ensure adequate oil-solubility.
The detergents may be non-sulfurized or sulfurized, and may be chemically modified and/or contain additional substitutents. Suitable sulfurizing processes are well known to those skilled in the art.
The detergent preferably has a TBN less than 250, more preferably less than 100.
The detergents may be used in a proportion in the range of 0.5 to 30, preferably 2 to 20, or more preferably 2 to 15, wt % based on the weight of the lubricating oil composition.
Other Additives
Antiwear additives may be present in the gas engine lubricating oil composition. The antiwear additives may be metallic or non-metallic, preferably the former.
Dihydrocarbyl dithiophosphate metal salts are examples of anti-wear additives that may be used in the present invention. The metal in the dihydrocarbyl dithiophosphate metal salts may be an alkali or alkaline earth metal, or aluminium, lead, tin, molybdenum, manganese, nickel or copper. Zinc salts are preferred, preferably in the range of 0.1 to 1.5, preferably 0.5 to 1.3, wt %, based upon the total weight of the gas engine lubricating oil composition. They may be prepared in accordance with known techniques by firstly forming a dihydrocarbyl dithiophosphoric acid (DDPA), usually by reaction of one or more alcohols or a phenol with P2S5 and then neutralizing the formed DDPA with a zinc compound. For example, a dithiophosphoric acid may be made by reacting mixtures of primary and secondary alcohols. Alternatively, multiple dithiophosphoric acids can be prepared comprising both hydrocarbyl groups that are entirely secondary and hydrocarbyl groups that are entirely primary. To make the zinc salt, any basic or neutral zinc compound may be used but the oxides, hydroxides and carbonates are most generally employed. Commercial additives frequently contain an excess of zinc due to use of an excess of the basic zinc compound in the neutralisation reaction.
The preferred zinc dihydrocarbyl dithiophosphates are oil-soluble salts of dihydrocarbyl dithiophosphoric acids and may be represented by the following formula:
[(RO) (R1O) P(S)S]2Zn
where R and R1 may be the same or different hydrocarbyl radicals containing from 1 to 18, preferably 2 to 12, carbon atoms and including radicals such as alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, alkaryl and cycloaliphatic radicals. Particularly preferred as R and R1 groups are alkyl groups of 2 to 8 carbon atoms. Thus, the radicals may, for example, be ethyl, n-propyl, 1-propyl, n-butyl, 1-butyl, sec-butyl, amyl, n-hexyl, 1-hexyl, n-octyl, decyl, dodecyl, octadecyl, 2-ethylehexyl, phenyl, butylphenyl, cyclohexyl, methylcyclopentyl, propenyl, butenyl. In order to obtain oil-solubility, the total number of carbon atoms (i.e. in R and R1) in the dithiophoshoric acid will generally be 5 or greater. The zinc dihydrocarbyl dithiophosphate can therefore comprise zinc dialkyl dithiophosphates.
Antioxidants may also be added to the gas engine lubricating oil composition. These may be aminic or phenolic. Examples of aminic include secondary aromatic amines such as diarylamines, for example diphenylamines wherein each phenyl group is alkyl-substituted with an alkyl group having 4 to 9 carbon atoms. Examples of phenolics include hindered phenols, including mono-phenols and bis-phenols. The anti-oxidant may be present in an amount of up to 3 wt %.
One or more of the following additives may also be present in the gas engine lubricating oil composition: pour point depressants such as poly(meth)acrylates or alkyl aromatic polymers; anti-foaming agents such as silicone anti-foaming agents; viscosity index improvers such as olefin copolymers; dyes; metal deactivators such as aryl thiazines, triazoles or alkyl substituted dimercapto thiadiazoles; and demulsifiers.
It may be desirable to prepare an additive package or concentrate of the gas engine lubricating oil composition. The additive package may be added simultaneously to the base oil to form the gas engine lubricating oil composition. Dissolution of the additive package into the lubricating oil may be facilitated by solvents and by mixing accompanied with mild heating. The additive package will typically be formulated to contain the detergent in proper amounts to provide the desired concentration, and/or to carry out the intended function in the final formulation when the additive package is combined with a predetermined amount of base lubricant. The additive package may contain active ingredients in an amount, based on the additive package, of, for example, from 2.5 to 90, preferably from 5 to 75, most preferably from 8 to 60, wt % of additives in the appropriate proportions, the remainder being base oil.
The final formulations may typically contain about 5 to 40 wt % of the additive package, the remainder being base oil.
The term xe2x80x98active ingredientxe2x80x99 (a.i.) as used herein refers to the additive material that is not diluent.
The present invention is illustrated by, but in no way limited to, the following examples.